


По пути пустоты

by azure_snake



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_snake/pseuds/azure_snake





	1. Chapter 1

Шинджи попробовал и готов ответить - любовь на вкус не фонтан. Соленая, липкая и терпкая, застывает красным вокруг рта, а сцепленные за спиной руки не позволяют стереть. Любовь высыхает на его лице и осыпается хлопьями. Айзен приходит дважды в день, и по нему можно сверять часы.  
Хотя, конечно, какие часы - здесь? Хирако сказал бы, в тюрьме, но такой победы ему отдавать не хочется. Это не тюрьма, это всего лишь подвал, и когда он выйдет, освободит руки, сплюнет кровавым на пол с высоты роста и прополощет рот, Соуске забудет свои долбаные четкие жесты и серьёзное выражение лица.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спрашивает Соуске. - Почему ведешь себя так глупо?  
Шинджи хочется узнать, мерзко ли было глотать, когда он кончал, но по лицу видно, что - нет. Для Айзена ничего не мерзко. Всё - ступеньки великого пути. Масштабность и анархия в мозгах. Урахара - псих, но Айзен - долбаный хаос. Как они оказались в одной постели? Шинджи смутно припоминает, что ему казалось, будто он сам так решил. На самом деле становится ясно, что Айзен плавно его к такому решению подводил. Запястья из-под рукавов, свет в глазах, совместные тренировки у всех на виду, встанет даже у святого. Первое, что Хирако сделал, затащив Айзена в кровать - это укусил за запястье, не прокусывая но оставляя на коже след. "Мой". Хирако собственник, и Айзен охотно соглашается - "конечно, твой". У Хирако от этого будто туман растекался перед глазами, ни на что не хватало внимания. Из-за отсутствия внимания он и торчит сейчас в полутьме, слушая рассуждения Айзена о традиционных пытках.  
\- Капли падают на затылок, и человек от этого сходит с ума. Согласись, безумие - прекрасная альтернатива смертной казни. Для тех, кого почти невозможно убить.  
\- Меня можно убить, - Хирако смотрит из-под отросшей челки с яростью. Ярость вообще всегда ему легко удавалась. Хохот. После Шинджи всегда - хоть трава не расти. Стал бы самураем - и шел бы по пути Пустоты.  
\- Настаиваешь? Я бы не стал тебя убивать.  
И в голосе столько искренности, столько тепла, что Хирако становится на мгновение страшно. Дерьмовый из него вышел бы самурай.

"Я ему не доверял", - вспоминает Шинджи. Действительно - не доверял. Что-то было неправильное в идеальном теле, неправильное в кругах под глазами от сидения за книжками и отчетами. Поздней ночью он вытаскивал Айзена из-за стола, не вникая, что за бумаги у него там лежат, и в карих глазах мелькало что-то быстрое и первобытно загнанное. Но Шинджи смотрел не туда. А утром Соуске снова просыпался идеально собранным, никаких кругов. Сейчас он приходит разным. Может, например, заявиться с полубезумным блеском глаз и в позавчерашней одежде. В такие моменты его тянет на физику, не соприкосновение разумов, а соприкосновение тел. Он кусает губы Хирако, и Хирако нечем ответить.  
\- Заведи себе шлюху.  
\- Зачем? - он искренне смеётся, подтягивая Шинджи за воротник вверх. Цепи сковывают руки, ноги и даже торс. - У меня есть ты.  
Теперь зато Шинджи ему доверяет. Как тут не доверять - когда всё дерьмо уже выложили перед тобой?  
Шинджи с горечью думает, что любовь - это не доверие, любовь это страх, и он пропустил момент, когда нужно было за Айзена бояться. Да и нужно ли?

\- Чего тебе от меня нужно? Я устал спрашивать, но природное любопытство не пропьёшь.  
\- Хочешь, кстати, выпить? - Айзен живо откликается, отрывая глаза от книжки. Он завел привычку приходить сюда и читать, давя Хирако присутствием. Было бы чем давить.  
\- А что у тебя есть? - Хирако со скуки решается поиграть. Шансы на побег он видит только если кто-то извне заявится и спасет.  
\- Сакэ, м?  
И ухмыляется. Хищно и нехорошо. Шинджи представляет, что оказывается в долбаном подвале пьяным в хлам, и его передергивает - а ведь с Айзена станется влить насильно.

Всё это время Айзен просто приходил, говорил и иногда оставлял засосы. Шинджи не обманывается, и не считает, что последнее - от любви. Просто Айзен отыгрывается. Его собственничество выглядит так: ты мой, поэтому ты сидишь у меня в подвале, и я могу сделать с тобой, что хочу. Но нет, Хирако, я тебя не хочу.  
Теперь же он приходит с целью. Подвал меняется, становится шире, пространство подчиняется желанию Соуске и искажается под его взглядом. Рядом с его ногами валяется камень, созданный Урахарой.  
"Что, рад, что он всё-таки чего-то от тебя хочет?" Боль начинается вместе с сотворением мира и не заканчивается уже никогда.

Даже когда бледный Урахара говорит, что Ямамото Генрюсай во всём обвинил его, а не Айзена, боль тянет к Хирако красивую руку с длинными пальцами и прикладывает один к губам.  
Хирако кажется, что среди людей можно будет от неё спрятаться, но это, конечно, самообман.  
Урахара сбегает, и Шинджи сбегает с ним.

****  
Боль преследует его, пока в маленькой комнате не появляется длинноволосый тип. Комната на чердаке, внизу - магазин и второй этаж с комнатой Урахары, гостиной и ванной. В ванную Хирако спускается, в гостиную - нет, иногда приходит Урахара, и они распивают сакэ, но чаще он лежит, разглядывая потолок. Тип снаружи распахивает окно - единственное достоинство комнатки, большое окно на восток, и загораживает свет от уличных фонарей. На улице ночь, и Хирако оскорбленно вскидывается, мол, кто посмел, но тот, кто посмел, не даёт ничего сказать, оказываясь коленями на постели и впиваясь в губы. И вкус у него солёный и терпкий.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ты что тут забыл? - на третий раз Шинджи морально готов и спрашивает вконец обнаглевшего Айзена в упор. Айзен застывает, так и не перекинув вторую ногу через подоконник.  
\- Кажется, я у тебя сплю, нет?  
\- Я заметил. Какого хрена ты, долбаный экспериментатор, у меня спишь? Спи в мире духов, а я тебя и прибить могу.  
\- Но ты же не прибьешь. - Айзен тщательно закрывает окно и беспардонно растягивается на спине в постели Хирако, раскинув руки в стороны. Он тощий и костлявый. И больше не носит очки - а ведь Хирако так нравилось их снимать.  
Увы, Хирако в последнее время не может вспомнить, что ему раньше нравилось.  
Он настроен решительно и с мрачным видом сидит, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Повторю: какого. блядь. хрена.  
\- Ну что такое? - Айзен морщится и устало смотрит в упор. Будто не понимает. Хирако уже тошнит от талантов бывшего лейтенанта. Внутри раздражение и никакой боли. Айзен вздыхает и притягивает к себе, утыкаясь кончиком носа куда-то в район ключиц, щекоча теплым дыханием.  
\- Мне нужно было это попробовать. И нужно было стать капитаном.  
\- Ну охуеть теперь, - Хирако пытается избавиться от чужих рук, но Айзен вцепился намертво. - А ты не думал, что после этого я точно не захочу иметь с тобой дел?  
\- Нет, - Айзен вдруг отпускает и тихо хохочет. - Я думал, что после этого ты меня убьешь.

По-утрам он просыпается в гордом одиночестве. Соуске успевает сбежать, прикрыв окно и не спалившись перед Урахарой. Тот, конечно, странновато поглядывает на Шинджи, и Шинджи стыдно: это из-за него Урахара всё потерял, и вместо того, чтобы ненавидеть Айзена, он засыпает, поглаживая спину между костлявых лопаток. Однажды Урахара даже спрашивает, нашел ли Хирако кого-то и когда успел, но Хирако неумело отмахивается. Секса у него не было очень давно - Айзен всего лишь спит, даже не раздеваясь.  
В конце концов, он не выдерживает.  
\- Слушай, ты меня достал. - Айзен на это удивленно вскидывается и хлопает длинными ресницами. Шинджи недовольно дергает за отросшую прядь. В один из первых дней он язвительно спрашивал, не считает ли Айзен длинные волосы обязательным атрибутом капитана. Свой отряд отдавать ему не то, чтобы обидно... но думать об этом Шинджи старается меньше.  
\- Почему достал?  
\- По качану. Ты приходишь, дрыхнешь в моей постели, как так и надо, и что с этого получаю я?  
\- А я? Ну, если подумать, - Соуске вдруг бессовестно усмехается, и улыбка растекается по лицу, липкая, как патока. - Значит, хочешь, что-то с этого получать?  
Шинджи молча смотрит и думает, что Соуске больше псих, чем он сам и даже чем Урахара.

Трахаться молча - аттракцион для сильных духом. Шинджи так не умеет. Шинджи так не может. Айзен глухо стонет в подушку и подставляется всем телом.  
Теперь Шинджи ещё и не высыпается, а во всём виноват ясно кто.  
Ясно кто не высыпается тоже, а в День Рождения впервые остается до утра и нежно целует ещё не проснувшегося Хирако в губы.

Урахара же дарит приятелю Камасутру. И ухмыляется.

***  
\- Но здесь же нарисованы женщины. - Растерянный Айзен листает страницы. - Причем, судя по всему, разные. Вот смотри, у этой волосы другого цвета.  
\- Это намек. Мой лучший друг считает, что в жизни мне не хватает разнообразия. - Хирако лениво валяется в постели, не особенно прикрываясь.  
\- Начни играть на арфе.  
\- Я умею.  
\- Да ладно?  
\- Да. Я там отметил самые интересные позы.  
\- Ты всегда был жутким авторитарным капитаном, ты в курсе?  
\- Ты зато либерал.  
\- Слушай, но я же так не извернусь в гигае.  
\- Ничего не знаю. Сделай гигай покрепче.  
\- Выскажи все претензии сразу. - Айзен возмущенно фыркает и сопит. Хирако усмехается, тянет его к себе и выдыхает в губы, что сексуальная повинность - хорошая альтернатива прочим видам наказания.


End file.
